Midnight Snack
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Rabid vampire fan that I am, I decided to go into detail with an attack Sierra makes on some random victim. Complete.


I wanted him the moment I saw him. I was sitting quietly on the bough of a tree when I first saw him approach. Young, lively, wealthy, very attractive. He headed straight for the pub and I followed, slipping into the shadows and melting into them, as fast as the wind and twice as silent. And I waited for him. Waited while he drank his liquor and laughed with the men and groped the women. _Have your fun, gorgeous_, I smiled, my fangs glinting in the light of the full moon. I waited until he'd had his fun, enjoyed his last night of pleasure, and then at last he came out of the pub--alone--and I've been following him ever since.

He walks with his feet on the ground where he belongs: beneath me. I follow him easily from above, silently jumping from building to building and creeping across the roofs like a thief in the night--which, in a way, I am. His gait is unsteady with drink; his thoughts are sure to be just as muddled. I feel like playing, despite the fact that it is nearly midnight and my body is screaming with hunger. He's just way too cute to not toy with for a while. I know I'll enjoy him more that way.

I see him round a corner and I jump right off of the roof to land in front of him, so close he nearly stumbles into me, barely catching himself and managing to stay standing. I smile at him, not even attempting to hide my interest in his throat.

His hat has fallen forward from his abrupt halt. "Shit!" he cries, his voice cracking slightly. He pushes the hat back to get a better look at me. His eyes are wide.

"Did I startle you?" I ask smoothly, amusement evident in my sultry tone.

He lets out a little laugh. "You scared the piss out of me," he gasps.

"I can see I've given you quite a scare," I grin, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall of the building next to us.

"You can say that again," he mutters, settling the hat properly on his head and straightening his jacket. "But please don't _do _it again."

"No promises," I say quietly, my eyes alight with desire.

He mumbles to himself for a moment, irritated with me, but perhaps curious. His heart beats a little quickly as he gazes into my eyes. I'd like to think he feels at least some of the want that I feel for him, but I know he is afraid. I can guess what he's thinking of me by the way his eyes widen ever more, his pulse steadily quickening. My unnaturally pale skin, my red eyes. The way his hair stands on end just being in my presence. Pity; I had wanted to play.

"Are you a ghost?" he whispers in the frightened little voice of a boy.

"What do _you_ think?" I grin, suddenly lashing out and thrusting him against the wall, pinning him to the brick with my own body, staring into his eyes hypnotically. Before he has a chance to cry out, I press my mouth to his in a fierce, demanding kiss. At his soft whimper I kiss him more roughly, more deeply. I slip my tongue between his lips and rub it slowly along the roof of his mouth, smiling at his trembles. I let my tongue rub against his forcefully, drawing my lips back to unsheathe my fangs. I bite down against his mouth just enough to incise his lips, warm blood beginning to trickle into my own mouth. I let out a low moan of pleasure, holding him tightly to me with my arms, still holding him tightly to the wall with my body as I lap inside his mouth for every drop that spills. The strangled cry he lets out at my moan brings me out of my momentary daze, and I draw back, licking his lips slowly with a smile before gazing adoringly into his eyes. "Delicious," I sigh. It is my way of complimenting.

He does not struggle. His wide eyes brim with tears as he lets out a low sob, his body shaking. "Please..." he begs. "Please..."

I frown. "I don't care for that tone," I say coldly, my eyes going hard. If he'd tried to wrap his arms around me, begged me "Please!" with desire for me, I would have given him the pleasure he craved. But he could never be my lover now. It's so pathetic when mortals beg to be spared, automatically assuming my intentions are dark. Just once I'd like to be shown a little respect, a little common courtesy, to be given some of what I'm giving. But not this night. Not this young man.

And so he becomes my food, simply a meal for the undead. People should be more wary of self-fulfilling prophecies. I'm really not all that bad.

My hands clutch at his shoulders as I press him hard against the wall, my nails easily ripping through the material of his coat, as easily as my fangs will soon tear through his throat. I don't care if I make a mess, and I don't want to play anymore, the agonizing hunger beating in my veins, my appetite whetted from the small taste of him I'd had already. I nuzzle his throat, one last remembrance for what might have been, then lap slowly at his neck, my tongue pressing insistently to find that pulse I yearn for.

I kiss his neck passionately, almost like a lover. But the difference lies in that instant where my teeth cut into his skin more deeply than any mortal kiss could ever, and the blood flows eagerly from his body into mine. He bleeds for me, and I drink deeply, moaning against his neck and pressing close against him, pretending for just an instant that he is willing to share himself with me this way. I suckle his skin, smiling against it as his warmth flows into me and makes me alive.

He chokes, gasping, his body shuddering as its life-force drains out of him. Soon he can no longer even stand on his own two feet to support himself, and my hold alone keeps him upright. He coughs, and I feel the blood spew into my hair from his lips as he lets out a pained, choking groan. He is dying.

I let his body sink from the wall, a bit rigid as his muscles contract, going to my knees and cradling him in my arms as I finish him, murmuring with pleasure against his skin as I strain to suck the last few precious drops from his hollow veins. At last he shudders his last and lies limp in my hold, and I lap affectionately at the wounds I've created before moving to his face, licking on and around his lips for every last trace of bloodstain. I sigh in a satisfied way, gazing into his wide, empty eyes, smiling and crooning happily at him. I nuzzle his cheek, almost purring with bliss. It is done.

"Good-bye," I say softly, kissing his open mouth. I lay him gently on the ground, standing slowly and backing away just a little, smiling as I watch him sleep. I leave him there, but I will never forget him. At least, not until the next one comes along.


End file.
